naruto the true third overlord
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: what if naruto was sent to the overlord world during the vote and took the place of the eighth hero as the new overlord. will also be crossed with a few other thing later on in the story


chapter 1

Two teens could be seen directly across from each other while standing at the bottom of what looked to be feet for statues. The first teen was had dray skin and what looked like webbed hands sprouting from his back. His hair was a dull grey color that went to his back. His eyes were red with what looked to be three black tomes fiercely circling his pupil. This was Sasuke Uchiha the 'Last' of the famous Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and white leg warmers. Blue open toed sandals. But the final piece was a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the plate around his head.  
The second teen also wore a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the middle as well. He had Spiky, unruly sun-kissed blonde hair that seemed to be in frenzy. He had fangs putting from his mouth as well Blood red eyes that were slitted. He had deep whisker mark on each cheek. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. But covering his body looked like a veil that took the form of a fox. This was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune an son of the fourth hokage minato namikaze an kushina uzamaki that right he knew who his parent where he found out when he stole the forbiden scroll an found a letter from his father at first he was furious he father sealed the fox in him but he thought it over who else would his old man intrust the fox with if not his own flesh and blood. "lets finish this naruto" yelled sasuke as he charged a chidori in his hand but instead of it beign blue it was picth black due to his curse seal. naruto seeing words were pointless charged a rasengan in his hand but like sasuke instead of it being it normal blue color it was a deep purple color due to both his chakra and kyubi's yokai mixing together. they stared at each other before they charged. " NARUTO" "SASUKE" they yelled as the brought their singnature techniques clashing together in an explosive collision. A large black sphere formed from the collision due to the energy being used sasuke using the corruted chakra of his curse seal an naruto the chaotic power of kyubi, and it grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. they waited for the explosion that would end the fight they looked into each others eyes seeing the respect held with in the them from the other showing that they respected there opponet for giving it their all. But then something caught Naruto eyes. Looking over Sasuke's shoulder his eyes widen why you may ask well he saw a massive rift open behind his friend so without thinking he grabbed sasukes arm chucking him out of the sphere causing the rift to suck him in and send him to gods know where. "NARUTO" sasuke watched his frie no his brother disapear in front of his eyes /sorry naruto my brother/ sasuke thought sadly as he passed out from using to much chakra.

with naruto

as soon as naruto was sucked through the rift he was pulled to the kyubis cage. [ DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE YOU FOOL YOU GOT US SUCKED INTO A DIMENSIONAL RIFT YOUR LUCKY IM SEALED IN YOU OR YOU WOULD OF BEEN TORN TO SHREDS] naruto looked up suprised " what do you mean" he asked the fox curious why he would not survive this place. [ I mean humans are not meant to travel through walls dimensional gate so i had to use 5 tails worth of my power in order for both of us to live through this since if you die i die NOW BEGONE] and with that the fox flings him from his mind

outside

naruto opened his eyes seeing blue sky above him happy he done with his trip he placed his hand down to push himself up but he soon notice the distinct lack of ground. he terror grips his heart as he looks down. he was several miles up in the sky above what looked like a large tower. /oh shit/ an gravity comes into play sending our favorit blond straight in to the ground. for miles every living thing could hear " SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT" BOOM. naruto land with tremedous crash leaving a small crater his back hurt like hell but other wise alive he tried to get up but was soon floored from pain blossoming through his gut. looking down he see's something that that feels him with dread kyubi chakra was leaking out and takeing shape but instead of a fox it took the form of a large katana which was solid black in color with a four pinted star for a guard with his seal all over in a deep crimson color. as the proccess finish he feels drained baley holding onto conciousness he hear someone coming he looks up to see a small gray goblin/imp before he passed out.

here the first chapter of my naruto overlord crossover now naruto will take the place of the third overlord in the first game but i will not include the raising hell dlc since i never played it and i dislike the fact that the overlord gets locked in the abyss because of one of his minions i mean how the hell can a creature who is supposed to be extremely loyal do something like that,

here a challenge i came up with after watching blade, inuyasha, and underworld one weekend

Naruto the hybrid challenge

what if Naruto was only half human. during the battle of the bridge instead of drawing out kyubi's power he awakens his non human blood.

req

Naruto must be part human part mythological creature. examp he could be a Dhampyrs a half vampire.

gains a summoning contract that goes in had with what he is like bats for vampire.

naruto be paired with some one that is not human like a nymph or angel

optional

kyubi being nice since naruto not human

Naruto leave the village for some reason an starts his own village or joins an existing one like suna

pm me if you want to take it up or give me some advice and chevk my profile for more strories and the link to my forum


End file.
